Mobile devices may include devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such devices. A variety of applications may be installed on a mobile device to perform various types of tasks. Such applications may be pre-installed on a mobile device during manufacture of the mobile device, or downloaded and installed on the mobile device by a user and/or an authorized entity (e.g., a service provider).